


je ne parle pas français

by finkzydrate



Series: borussia dortmund high school adventures [2]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story from my Dortmund High universe. Mario has some trouble with studying and asks Marco for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je ne parle pas français

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been literally so long since i last posted something (or wrote something, for that matter), but i'm alive and battling with a monster of a writer's block, hi. also, i really wanted to write something related to my bvb high school au but i don't think i'm ready to ruin my story with chapters so just a little gotzeus side story for now. please take into consideration that i don't speak french AT ALL, not even exaggerating, i only know oui or whatever so my only help was google and my best friend who kinda knows it. if there are any mistakes, feel free to comment and tell me to correct them.

"So, which chapter do I have to help you with?" Marco asked, while plopping down on Mario's bed, the younger boy's French book in one hand, the other going behind his head. He made himself comfortable on the bed he came to know very well, because of all the time he had been spending there since he and Mario started dating. The younger one's parents weren't home a lot because of work and Mario's brothers were usually out with friends or on their football trainings. This left them two having a lot of time to themselves. They usually ended up playing video games, watching films (once they even saw a Justin Bieber concert and they would never admit it to anyone, but they both enjoyed it), sometimes they studied or played some football in Mario's backyard. Other times, they'd have long make out sessions on this very bed. They were dating, after all, making out was very high on their daily to-do list.

"Hmm, let me see," Mario said distractedly, sitting down on the bed next to the blond with his legs folded underneath his body. He took the book from Marco and started flipping through the pages. "Aha! The fifth one, the body," Mario exclaimed triumphantly when he found the right page. "I've been trying to learn the vocabulary for ages, but I just can't. I have a quiz on it in two days and you know my parents will not be happy if i get a B."

Marco hummed, he knew how stern his boyfriend's parents could be. "Okay, don't worry, we will figure this out. Just keep in mind I'm not a pro in French. You should've asked Pierre, at least he's fluent in French."

"Pierre? Really, Marco? He doesn't speak German, I don't speak French - this wouldn't have been a match made in heaven exactly," Mario laughed.

"Yes, okay, you might have a point, but let's not waste anymore time, I'm up for doing something fun after we finish studying," Marco said while Mario was taking out his notebook and pen.

***

2 hours later

"Come on, Mario, once more - what was the word for 'face'?" Marco asked for the hundredth time. Mario was lying on his bed at this point, face smashed in his pillow, unwilling to go over any more French.

"Ughhh...'la joue'?" 

Marco sighed. "No, that's a 'cheek', Mario. You're not even trying anymore, please concentrate or we'll do this for the rest of the day."

"I'm sorry, this language just makes no sense to me," the younger one put a hand over his face, hiding from Marco and feeling for probably the first or the second time in his life, very dumb.

"No, come on, don't give up, you _will_ learn everything, I promise," Marco pulled on his boyfriend's hand, revealing his frowning face again and pulled on it lightly. Mario got the hint and got up, sat up and faced the blond, telling himself that this was Marco, he wouldn't make fun of him for not being able to memorize some words. He wasn't like that. "How about I give you some kind of a reward for every right answer?" Marco asked him, a crooked little smile pulling on his lips, his eyes twinkling.

"A reward? Like what?" The younger one asked him, a bit suspicious, he wasn't sure where this was going. 

"You will see once you start giving me the right answers," the blond grinned. "And no cheating, close your notebook."

Mario did what he was told, feeling excited and a bit nervous. 

"What does 'les cheveux' mean?" Mario would be lying if he said he didn't think that Marco speaking French didn't distract him a lot. Of course, he didn't pronounce the words quite right, but he was good, probably from all the speaking with Pierre, and every time Mario heard a word roll off his tongue, he couldn't help but get a bit hot. 

"Erm, was that 'head'?" He was sure he messed it up.

"Non, that's 'hair', Mario," he reached out and stroked his boyfriend's nape, fingers playing with the short hairs there. "What's 'le visage'? Take your time."

"That's easy, it means 'face'," Marco smiled at him, moving his hand from the boy's hair to his face. He stroked the soft skin there for a while before speaking again.

"'La joue'?"

"'Cheek'", Mario said carefully, unwilling to make a mistake.

"Très bien," Marco praised him, still stroking one side of the brunet's face. He slowly closed the distance between their faces and kissed softly first Mario's left cheek, then the right one. "'Le nez', 'la lèvre', 'la bouche'?"

"'Nose', 'lip', 'mouth'?" Mario said, unsure, but truly hoping he got them right because he definitely wanted Marco to keep on kissing him.

And he did. He left a butterfly kiss on the tip of Mario's nose, then moved downwards and pulled the younger boy's top lip in between his, sucking lightly on it, then biting and running his tongue over it. By the time they really were kissing, Mario's heart was beating hard in his chest, like he had ran a marathon, his face was flushed and he was clinging to Marco's neck.

"I think you don't have any problems with French vocabulary. Or with French kissing, for that matter," Marco laughed after they finished kissing and threw away the book, trying to get it as far from the bed as possible.

"And you wanted me to ask Pierre for help," Mario snorted. "You're definitely a better teacher than he could ever be, your methods are very...helpful."

Marco blushed a little, smiling bashfully. "Well, I'm glad you think so. Do you want to play some football now?"

"Oh no, there's no way we're leaving this room until we absolutely have to," Mario said and launched himself at his boyfriend who fell back on the bed, head hitting one of the younger boy's pillows and laughing loudly, until Mario silenced him with his lips.


End file.
